


Leste

by nocturnalele



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort/Family, Gen, Historical, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalele/pseuds/nocturnalele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Timor - masih terlalu kecil, tetapi sudah harus mengecap betapa brutalnya dunia. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leste

Rumah itu nyaman. Tidak terlalu besar, namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Timor selalu menikmati waktunya di rumah itu. Si kecil polos, berambut hitam dan bermata segelap kelamnya langit malam. Tertawa riang, ia berlarian dalam rumah itu. Dengan senang pula ia menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan Tuan Portugal padanya. Ah, Tuan Portugal—Tuan Portugal yang begitu baik mau merawatnya setiap ia sakit.

. . .

 _Sebuah ironi untukmu, Kecil. Karena ialah yang menyebabkan sakitmu itu. Dan ia tak akan pernah menceritakan alasannya padamu, hai Kecil_

. . .

 **LESTE**

 **Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Warnings:**

OCs (male!Indonesia, male!Portugal, whichever-you-prefer!Timor). OOC maybe. Not-quite-accurate-but-still Historical.

For Resia-san, alias Ravarion. (Belated) Happy Birthday fic for you.

. . .

Tanah itu masih muda—belum pernah tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan rakus mereka yang mendambakan kejayaan untuk dipamerkan di wajah dunia. Deburan ombak terdengar bersama deru angin membelainya, bergerak melewati dua sosok yang berdiri di tepi birunya hamparan laut tropis. Laut menyaksikan pertemuan pertama kedua eksistensi yang berasal dari dua belahan bumi yang berbeda itu.

Pria itu tersenyum. Tanah berpasir di bawah kakinya terasa asing. Matanya terarah pada anak kecil pribumi yang berdiri di depannya—anak kecil dengan fitur-fitur khas seorang Australoid.

Begitu polos, si Kecil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Timor," ujarnya.

"Ah, Timor. Kau masih kecil. Masih terlalu lemah. Biar aku yang mengurus dirimu." Dengan senyum Portugal menawarkan pada si Kecil.

(dan biarkan aku mengambil semua yang dimiliki tanahmu)

"Baiklah." Ia menjawab dengan senyum juga.

Mata gelap yang besar memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan anak kecil. Tanpa persepsi yang berlebihan, tanpa prasangka dan kecurigaan. Hanya seorang anak kecil—sepolos kertas yang belum pernah tersentuh pena bertinta hitam, dengan diwarnai haus pengalaman.

. . .

 _Karena kau_   
_belum pernah tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia, Kecil. Kau belum pernah mengecap bagaimana rasa darah yang tertumpah dalam peperangan._

. . .

Ia mulai tinggal bersama Tuan Portugal—begitu ia memanggil pria itu. Tuan Portugal memang baik, namun Timor sering kesepian. Tuan Portugal selalu pergi untuk bekerja saat matahari baru terbit dan kembali pulang saat malam sudah larut. Ia hanya akan sempat mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Timor kecil, lalu akan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hari-hari Timor hanya berjalan seperti itu. Tetapi ia sudah cukup senang dengan semuanya.

Sampai suatu hari, pria Asia itu datang dan memisahkannya dari Tuan Portugal. Ia menyebut dirinya Japan. Timor menangis—oh, si Kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, tak pernah mengenal dunia di luar rumah Tuan Portugal. Tetapi ia direnggut paksa dari satu-satunya tempat yang ia sebut rumah itu.

Tangisannya semakin keras menjadi—bukan, bukan karena genggaman tangan pria Asia itu yang terlalu erat di pergelangan tangannya sampai akan timbul bekasnya—tapi karena Tuan Portugal yang tak berbuat apa-apa melihatnya direnggut paksa dan dibawa pergi oleh pria Asia itu.

Ya, Tuan Portugal. Pria itu yang hanya terduduk diam dengan mata yang tak terbaca. Ia yang mengalihkan wajahnya saat tangisan Timor semakin keras. Meraung-raung. Memanggil-manggil dirinya.

"Tuan! Tuan Portugal! Tolong! Apa yang terjadi!" teriaknya. "Aku tak mau pergi!"

(apa tuan tak menginginkanku lagi? apa aku sekarang dibuang?)

Dan Tuan Portugal masih saja membungkam rapat-rapat mulutnya.

. . .

 _Karena ia tak mungkin menceritakan dunia luar dan semua kekejaman itu padamu, hai Kecil. Kau yang tak pernah tahu apa-apa dihadapkan pada realita yang_   
_selalu berubah-ubah dratis._

. . .

"Kau tak apa-apa, 'kan? Kau masih terlalu kecil, Timor." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Dengan cekatan ia membubuhkan obat di luka baru Timor kecil.

"Ya. Aku tak apa-apa." Timor meringis, menahan sensasi rasa sakit yang timbul saat obat itu bertemu dengan kulitnya yang terbuka. "Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Kakak."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," balas pemuda itu. Kedua pasang mata yang sama gelapnya beradu sejenak sebelum pemuda itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Timor terdiam meyaksikan tangan-tangan sigap Kakak. Ia ragu-ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Tetapi dengan dorongan rasa penasaran yang selalu menghantuinya, keberaniannya timbul.

"…Kakak?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya, Timor?" Pemuda itu membalas tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari luka yang sedang ia balut dengan perban.

"Ada sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin kutanyakan padamu." Rasa ingin tahu mewarnai kalimat Timor.

"Apa itu?" balas Kakak.

"Sebenarnya… siapa namamu yang sebenarnya, Kakak?" tanyanya pelan. "Apa itu Hindia Timur?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Senyum terhapus seketika dari wajahnya. Tetapi tangan Kakak hanya berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya membalut luka-luka di tubuh Timor dengan perban. Timor bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki luka-luka itu. Yang ia tahu, hari demi hari luka-luka itu semakin bertambah saja.

Mata Timor memperhatikan pemuda yang ia sebut Kakak itu. Ia memiliki mata hitam dan rambut hitam sepertinya juga. Tetapi warna kulit pemuda itu sedikit lebih terang dari pada kulit Timor. Kakak selalu memakai setelan baju khaki panjang. Sekilas saja Timor membayangkan kalau mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki hubungan darah. Namun bayangan itu segera lenyap.

Detak jam di rumah Tuan Japan memang terasa berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mulai tinggal di rumahnya dan bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang begitu baik mau merawatnya, yang ia panggil Kakak. Timor bahkan masih ingat kata-katanya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Japan sebenarnya tidak sekejam itu. Ia sangat sopan. Bahkan ia_ _menjanjikan kemerdekaan padaku. Hanya saja kita sedang berada di tengah perang besar."_

(kemerdekaan? apa itu kemerdekaan, kakak?)

Kata-kata itu diiringi dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Kakak benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu bernama kemerdekaan itu. Tampaknya sesuatu bernama kemerdekaan itu begitu penting untuk sebuah negara. Timor ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang hal itu.

Tetapi selama ia tinggal bersama Kakak di rumah Tuan Japan, Kakak tak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan nama aslinya. Tuan Japan biasa memanggilnya Hindia Timur. Namun Kakak kelihatannya tak pernah suka dipanggil seperti itu.

Mula-mula di rumah Tuan Japan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi semakin lama atmosfernya semakin kaku. Tuan Japan mulai sering pulang larut malam. Kelelahan dan… terluka. Lalu Kakak—Kakak mulai sering marah-marah pada Tuan Japan. Saat itu terjadi, Timor akan bersembunyi sampai teriakan Kakak reda. Sementara Tuan Japan biasanya hanya akan menutup rapat mulutnya ketika ia menghadapi Kakak yang sedang meledak. Setelah Kakak selesai, Tuan Japan hanya akan mengatakan satu kalimat yang sama sebelum meninggalkannya.

" _Tunggulah_ _, Hindia Timur-san. Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah perang berakhir."_

(mendapatkan apa?)

Baru setelah itu Timor akan keluar mendekati Kakak. Saat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi, Kakak hanya akan tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan kalau itu bukan apa-apa. Lalu Kakak akan merawat lukanya seperti biasa seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Selalu terulang seperti itu. Bahkan hari itu juga sama.

"Kakak? Apa… apa aku salah bertanya?" Takut-takut ia membuka mulut.

(tolong jangan marah padaku, kakak)

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengencangkan ikatan perban di tangan Timor. Sepasang mata gelap masih memandanginya. Mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Tidak. Bukan salahmu, Timor." Ia memberi Timor kecil senyuman kecil. "Tetapi, belum saatnya kau tahu. Namaku sekarang bukanlah hal penting. Hindia Timur… itu hanya sebutan saja."

(sebenarnya siapa aku? netherlandsch-indië? hindia timur? indonesia?)

Timor hanya mengangguk saja. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia melihat Kakak berjalan keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang—sepertinya ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama Timor tinggal di rumah Tuan Japan. Di suatu pagi, terdengar ketukan di pintu depan. Timor kecil membukanya. Mata gelapnya segera membesar saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu itu.

"Tu-tuan Portugal?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pria itu tersenyum sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Timor.

"Ayo pulang, Timor."

(kau akan kembali jadi milikku)

Timor kecil tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyambut tangan itu.

. . .

 _Kau tak tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan, Kecil. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Kau hanya bidak dalam monopoli_   
_mereka._

. . .

Ia kembali tinggal bersama Tuan Portugal. Tak lama kemudian, Timor mendengar tentang sebuah negara, tetangga barunya yang bernama Indonesia—Republik Indonesia yang baru saja merdeka. Ia tak tahu siapa Indonesia ini. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia memang ingin bertemu dengan Indonesia suatu saat nanti. Tetapi yang benar-benar diharapkan Timor adalah bertemu kembali dengan Kakak itu—Kakak yang selalu merawatnya saat mereka masih tinggal di rumah Tuan Japan dulu.

Timor kembali menemukan dirinya yang dulu. Ia mulai tersenyum dan tertawa lebih banyak. Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga semakin membaik. Ia juga dapat merasakan dirinya mulai tumbuh lebih cepat. Ia mulai bisa merasakan tanahnya, penduduknya—negaranya—lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sampai suatu hari sebuah mimpi buruk terjadi di depan matanya. Oh, hanya saja itu bukan mimpi. Sebuah realita yang terlalu pahit untuk si Kecil—yang akan merenggut semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki.

Angin yang menyapu rambutnya terasa nyaman, bertiup berlawanan dengan arah langkah kakinya. Timor berjalan-jalan di tanahnya, karena ia ingin bisa mengenal negaranya lebih baik. Tetapi saat itulah ia menemukan pemandangan mengerikan yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat. Mata gelapnya membesar seketika, dan angin yang bertiup mendadak menimbulkan rasa tegang. Timor tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari pemandangan di depannya.

Mereka orang-orangnya sendiri. Satu darah yang sama. Tetapi mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain. Darah ditumpahkan di tanahnya. Dan itu semua hanya sebagai pemuas keserakahan.

(inikah perang?)

Si Kecil merasakan matanya perlahan berair. Ia berlari kembali ke rumah. Timor hampir tak merasakan luka yang mendadak timbul di tangannya ataupun darahnya yang mengalir deras dari luka itu. Tubuhnya terasa berat, panas. Seperti semuanya teraduk—berkecamuk dalam tarian brutal yang terus menerus berputar dalam spiral tak berujung atau berpangkal.

Dan ia menemukan dirinya terjatuh. Tubuhnya ambruk ditangkap tanah yang keras. Rasa familiar tanahnya berubah jadi dingin.

Matanya perlahan menutup—sampai realita tidak lagi eksis dalam dimensi pribadinya.

. . .

 _Ah, kau si kecil yang malang. Realita terlalu kejam padamu, bukan? Tetapi begitulah_   
_yang sebenarnya, hai Kecilku. Mereka semua tahu—tapi mereka tak akan tega untuk menceritakannya padamu._

. . .

Berapa lama ia bermukim dalam alam bawah sadarnya?

Semua hitam yang ia lihat—dan ia takut kalau semua akan bertambah buruk. Matanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya menolak kembali pada kenyataan yang terlalu kejam padanya. Namun perlahan, ia kembali bisa menyaksikan dunia. Cahaya menginvasi penglihatannya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai ia membuka penuh matanya.

"Tu-tuan Portugal?" ucapnya lirih.

Tuan Portugal ada di sana. Duduk di kursi, di samping ranjang tempat Timor kecil berbaring. Ia tersenyum pada anak kecil itu. Tetapi itu bukan senyumannya yang biasa.

Bukan…

Itu senyuman sedih.

(ada apa sebenarnya, tuan portugal?)

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Timor. Kau membuatku khawatir," ujarnya.

(kau masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mengerti dunia sekarang)

Timor masih memandanginya. Ia tak mengerti—ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah terjadi. Tuan Portugal masih memiliki senyum sedih itu di wajahnya.

"Tidurlah, Timor. Kau belum sehat benar. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat lagi," saran Tuan Portugal.

Timor mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Tuan Portugal. Lagipula ia masih merasakan sensasi itu—kebrutalan yang terus berkecamuk dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelam di balik matanya tanpa harus menghadapi tumpahan darah dan kenyataan yang terlalu pahit. Tanpa harus merasakan sakit di badannya—tanahnya. Tanpa harus melihat mimpi buruknya.

Yang tak ia tahu, saat itu Tuan Portugal mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya—dalam sunyi.

Lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri…

. . .

 _Tidakkah kau merasakannya, hai Kecil? Mereka berjatuhan. Me_   
_mbunuh darah daging mereka sendiri. Ironi yang terjadi di tanahmu._

. . .

Kedua kalinya Timor terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya sendirian saja. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan mencari Tuan Portugal. Namun pria itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tuan Portugal, di mana?"

(a-aku sendirian? aku… aku…)

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, namun Timor sudah menemukan dirinya duduk meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ranjangnya. Semua kini terasa berbeda. Menakutkan. Dingin yang tak pernah diwarnai keramahan. Timor kecil menangis tersengguk-sengguk. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata gelap, jatuh membasahi pipinya.

(…takut…)

Ia tak bisa. Ia takut.

Waktu berlalu, namun Timor masih tak bisa menemukan keberaniannya. Luka-luka di tubuhnya terbuka kembali. Darahnya mengalir lagi, menetes dan mengotori ranjangnya. Timor menangis—tetapi bukan karena rasa sakit karena luka-luka itu. Ia menangis—karena orang-orangnya tak berhenti melukai darah daging mereka sendiri. Membuat sensasi brutal di tubuhnya tak kunjung reda.

Ia teringat lagi pada sosok Kakak yang merawatnya dulu di rumah Tuan Japan. Di mana Kakak itu sekarang? Di mana sosok yang ia rindukan itu di saat-saat Timor paling membutuhkannya?

(kakak, di mana kau? kakak, aku takut…)

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya—membiarkan realita pudar dalam hitam.

. . .

 _Kau_   
_masih kecil. Masih tak tahu apa-apa. Dan takdir sudah memutuskan untuk bertangan besi padamu._

. . .

Ketukan terdengar di pintunya di suatu hari, menarik Timor kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia hanya memandangi pintu itu tanpa bergerak untuk membukanya. Semangat dan harapannya hampir pupus ditelan masa dan kenyataan yang setajam pisau. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lalu pintu itu dibuka paksa dari luar.

Untuk sejenak, Timor hanya tertegun. Matanya perlahan membesar. Segera saja, ia sudah berlari menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Kakak!" Timor berteriak.

(mengapa baru datang sekarang? aku sangat merindukanmu—aku membutuhkanmu, kakak)

Pemuda itu terhenyak saat Timor melingkarkan kedua tangan erat di badannya. Ia bisa merasakan seragam yang ia kenakan basah. Timor menangis.

Ia menumpahkan semua ketakutannya. Ia tak peduli kalau itu yang disebut cengeng. Kakak ada di sini sekarang. Di dekatnya. Walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit dan berat, semua itu tak menghentikan Timor dari merasakan bahagianya melepaskan rindu.

"Kakak, aku takut," isaknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut hitam Timor. Ia memperhatikan luka-luka di tubuh Timor dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengobati luka-luka si Kecil itu.

"Ah, Timor. Kau sudah tumbuh rupanya. Ayo, ikutlah denganku," tawarnya.

Timor melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dan mengangguk. Saat itulah ia menyadari seragam yang dikenakan Kakak berbeda dengan yang ia kenakan saat mereka masih berada di rumah Tuan Japan.

"Kakak, bajumu…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan menjawab, "Ya, Timor. Aku sudah merdeka. Dan kau bisa menanyakan namaku sekarang."

"Benarkah? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku Indonesia," jawab pemuda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Timor membalas senyumannya dan hendak menyambut tangannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyambar dari bagian perut anak itu. Refleks Timor terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memegangi perutnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Dari sela-sela jarinya darah merah dan segar menetes, menodai lantai rumahnya.

Pemuda itu terkejut. Sekilas, ia melirik keluar pintu dan melihat asap membumbung di tengah hamparan hijaunya hutan. Pasukan militer Indonesia telah mengenai orang-orang Timor yang berada di hutan. Tetapi ia tak mungkin tega untuk memberitahu hal semacam itu pada Timor kecil. Indonesia menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat sebelum sebuah ide lewat di benaknya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia meraih tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya berlari menerobos hutan—ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat asap itu berasal.

. . .

 _Ah, apakah kau tak mengambil pelajaran_   
_, Kecil? Mereka yang baik di luar belum tentu memiliki tujuan yang baik pula._

. . .

Timor kini tinggal serumah dengan Kakak—yang sekarang ia kenal dengan nama Indonesia.

Sebuah nama. Ya. Ia juga ingin memiliki yang sama. Ia tak ingin hanya menjadi Timor saja. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu yang berbeda dan bisa menunjukkan dirinya di mata dunia.

Namun keadaan Timor kecil tak semakin membaik. Hari-hari ia lewatkan dengan berbaring di ranjang. Luka-lukanya tak kunjung membaik. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat. Indonesia memang merawatnya dengan baik. Hanya saja Indonesia selalu sibuk karena sekarang ia telah merdeka, sehingga ia sering meninggalkan Timor sendirian di rumah.

Timor memperhatikan Indonesia. Kakak memang sibuk. Ia selalu berwajah lelah setiap pulang. Timor tahu ia menghadapi banyak masalah berat. Ia terus berusaha, bekerja keras. Namun semburat kebahagiaan tak pernah terlepas dari wajah pemuda berdarah Melayu itu.

"Kemerdekaan," kata Kak Indonesia suatu ketika, "artinya kau bebas. Tak terikat dengan negara lain dan bisa berdiri sendiri."

Dan Timor juga ingin merasakan kemerdekaan itu.

"Kak Indonesia, apa aku juga bisa mendapatkan kemerdekaan seperti Kakak?" tanyanya suatu hari. Saat itu petang baru saja naik dan Indonesia baru pulang ke rumah. Gerakan tangannya yang tengah membuka perban Timor terhenti sejenak.

Timor memperhatikannya dengan takut-takut. Tetapi Indonesia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hening memenuhi atmosfer untuk beberapa saat sampai Indonesia membuka mulutnya.

"…ya," ujarnya. "Tentu kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau mau dan berusaha."

(tapi tidak untuk saat ini—maaf, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, timor)

Setelah itu, Indonesia tak membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya merawat luka Timor lalu segera menghilang ke kamarnya. Timor tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga merasa lelah—sebuah anomali untuknya, karena ia hanya berbaring di ranjangnya setiap hari, tetapi tubuhnya selalu terasa lemas begitu hari berakhir.

Yang ia tidak ketahui, Indonesia mengucapkan maaf padanya karena sudah membuatnya terluka seperti itu—dalam sunyi.

. . .

 _Mereka membiarkan darah tercecer. Mereka berkata kalau mereka peduli pada dirimu. Namun yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memperparah lukamu._

. . .

Timor terbangun di suatu pagi karena ketukan di pintu rumah Indonesia. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Indonesia berdiri di depan pintunya yang terbuka. Ia sedang berbicara dengan pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan memiliki plester di hidung. Keduanya terlihat seperti teman baik. Timor mendengar Indonesia menyebutnya Australia.

"K-Kak Indonesia?" panggilnya pelan.

Indonesia berhenti berbicara sejenak dan menoleh pada Timor.

"Oh, Timor. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" Indonesia melempar sebuah senyuman padanya sebelum mengajak temannya keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Timor tertegun. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah sepenting itu? Tentang apa? Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara mereka dari balik pintu. Ia mengenali suara Indonesia, tetapi satu yang lain masih asing untuknya.

"…tidak bisa, Australia. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja…"

"…kau tak peduli padanya lagi, 'kan?"

"…dia masih kecil. Terlalu muda untuk sebuah negara. Bahkan untuk sebuah provinsi…"

"…tapi dia juga memiliki keinginan untuk merdeka, bukan?"

Suara Indonesia menghilang. Sesaat kemudian, pintu depan dibuka kembali dan Indonesia masuk ke dalam. Mata gelapnya beradu dengan mata Timor untuk sejenak dan ia menghela nafas.

. . .

 _Teruslah melihat_   
_ke depan, Kecil. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kau mimpikan._

. . .

Lama kelamaan keadaan Timor membaik. Luka-lukanya sembuh. Tubuhnya tumbuh lebih cepat dan sekarang tingginya mencapai bahu Indonesia.

Timor sering membiarkan dirinya berjalan-jalan dan merenung di halaman belakang rumah Indonesia. Entah mengapa ia ingin kembali ke tanahnya. Ia merasakan suatu dorongan yang kuat. Keinginan untuk bebas. Timor memang menyukai Indonesia—dia selalu bertingkah laku baik kepadanya. Namun keinginan untuk merdeka itu tak bisa ditahannya.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya, Timor." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu belakang. Timor memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Indonesia. Ia membalas senyumnya.

"Ya, Kak Indonesia. Kau sudah pulang rupanya," ujar Timor.

"Karena aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Timor."

Begitu Indonesia menutup mulutnya, atmosfer berubah kaku dan terasa berat, seperti hendak mencekik leher. Timor tidak tahu mengapa—tetapi perubahan mimik wajah Indonesia itu sungguh drastis.

"Timor, apa kau ingin merdeka?" tanya Indonesia. Nadanya gelap dan serius—kontras dengan yang biasa ia gunakan.

Timor terdiam. Matanya tak melepas kontak dari mata gelap yang lain. Timor ingin—ingin sekali bebas. Ia ingin bisa lepas dan berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri di depan wajah dunia. Ia ingin sebuah pengakuan akan eksistensi dirinya. Namun ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan Indonesia—seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"…ya, Kak. Aku ingin merdeka…" Pelan terucap dari mulutnya.

Sunyi menguasai untuk beberapa saat di antara mereka. Sampai perlahan bibir Indonesia membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Senyum yang begitu berbeda dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan memaksamu lagi," ujarnya. "Pergilah. Cari kebebasanmu, Timor."

Timor tertegun sebelum merasakan matanya basah. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk sosok kakak baginya itu. Ia merasakan tangan Indonesia mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Begitu kontrol dirinya kembali, Timor menarik dirinya dari pelukan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kak Indonesia," ujarnya. Indonesia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Timor berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu. Ia bisa merasakan perasaannya yang bertambah berat dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil—membisikkan kata-kata untuk berbalik dan kembali pada Indonesia. Namun tidak—tidak akan! Timor mulai merasakan matanya basah lagi. Lalu ia mulai berlari, berlari sampai ia merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya adalah tanah yang terikat dengan dirinya—negaranya.

Inilah tanahnya. Inilah orang-orangnya. Ia kembali pulang.

Untuk sebuah awal yang baru.

Dunia, sambutlah Timor Leste.

(end)


End file.
